Wild Kratts, Season 3, Episode 11: Riding Camelback Style
by ShorinRyuKarateKobudo
Summary: The Wild Kratts are tasked to monitor the populations of the rare creatures of the Gobi Desert. But when a sandstorm strikes, hurdling the brothers far away from the Tortuga, the brothers must cover a lot of distance by relying on the power of the ship of the desert, the camel, to help them get back to the Tortuga before the desert gets them first.


Location: Gobi Desert

Featured Animals: Bactrian camel, Przewalski's horse, Long-eared jerboa, Plate-tailed gecko, Asian viper, Asiatic ibex, Gobi bear, Eurasian wolf

Villain of the Week: None

Animal Name(s): S.S. Humpty Dumpty, Mad Hatter

The gang has been assigned by Area 51 to travel to the Gobi Desert and monitor the endangered species there. The gang splits up into three teams of two to make their work more efficient. Aviva and Brandon are monitoring a burrow, occupied be long-eared jerboas. Jimmy and Koki are near the steppes, looking out for Gobi bears. And the Kratt Brothers are on horseback, riding alongside with a herd of Przewalski's horse.

"Aviva here," said Aviva talking to her tape recorder, "Ninja and I are about finished with monitoring the endangered long-eared jerboas. The mom has three healthy babies, each have been weighted and checked for health issues. They're feeding well on the abundance of insects scurrying around their burrow and we will soon move on to our next endangered species. Aviva out."

Brandon was measuring the weight of each individual jerboa. He writes on his writing journal data he's collected from monitoring the jerboas and wraps everything up for the next job.

"Alright Aviva," said Brandon carrying all of the equipment, "time to head back to the Tortuga and pick up the rest of the gang."

Far away from them, in a steppe environment, Koki and Jimmy linger with a herd of Asiatic ibex to scout for a Gobi bear.

"Jimmy, did you see that bear we just tagged and released?" Koki asked while scoping the landscape on top of a rocky slope that slopes down to a ravine.

"There he is!" Jimmy shouted, handing over a pair of binoculars to Koki and pointing out to where the bear they monitored is located.

"Wow, that bear can sure move across this rocky environment with ease," said Koki looking through her binoculars, "It's ashamed that we had to use a tranquilizer to be able to take data on the bear and radio-collar it."

"It's only for the better in order to save it from extinction," said Jimmy, "And by the way, why are we hanging around with these goats?"

"These 'goats' are Asiatic ibexes," Koki corrected, "They serve as our early warning system thanks to their wide view, and their rock climbing power helps them get a better view of their surroundings to better lookout for predators, like the bear we're supposed to monitor."

"Whelp, guess it's time to pack up and wait for Aviva to come pick us up and move on to our next destination," said Jimmy starts gathering all of the equipment.

A young male ibex sees Jimmy bend down to gather the equipment and rams Jimmy down the ravine.

"AHHHHH," Jimmy screamed as he tumbles down the ravine.

"Jimmy! Are you okay?" Koki shouted all worried.

"I'm okay," Jimmy replied with a weak voice.

Koki runs down the ravine to rescue Jimmy.

_Elsewhere…_

Chris and Martin are on their horses, riding alongside a herd of Przewalski's horse.

"Whoo-hoo!" Martin shouted in enjoyment, "This must be the most fun mission we have so far!"

"The Przewalski's horses are doing great, so far," said Chris, "Considering how they were once extinct in the wild, they should be on the path to recovery."

Their Creature Pods ring and they answer it.

"Calling all Wild Kratts," said Aviva through their Creature Pods.

"We hear you," said Chris.

"Loud and clear," said Martin.

"I need you all to wrap up your adventure because I will be heading your way to pick you up," said Aviva.

"We'll be waiting," said Chris.

Awhile later, the rest of the Tortuga gang landed on a patch of desert and they open the entrance door. Chris and Martin are not too far away heading back to the Tortuga. But along the way, something distracts them.

"Martin!" Chris grabs Martin's attention, "Did you see that?"

"I saw something on that rock," said Martin, "Just don't know what it was."

"It must be a mystery creature," said Chris.

"We have to check it out!" said Martin in excitement.

"But our horses seem to be getting very tired," said Chris, "Let's let them go so they can return to the Tortuga while we discover what our mystery creature is."

The Kratt brothers got off their horses and the horses walk back to the Tortuga.

Back at the Tortuga, the gang shares their findings while waiting for the return of the brothers.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Aviva asked.

"Jimmy fell down a ravine while we were monitoring the Gobi bears," said Koki.

"Next time, we're gonna study something small," said Jimmy in pain, "so that I don't have to end up getting rammed by those goats. Oww!"

"Ibexes," Koki corrected.

"Well, Aviva and I had gathered some data on the well-being of the long-eared jerboas," said Brandon, "and from what we can find, at this rate, hopefully, the jerboas will soon be out of the endangered species list."

"See, I knew we should've done the jerboas!" said Jimmy in agony, "Owww!"

The gang hears the horses returning to their stable.

"The Kratt brothers are back!" said Aviva.

"Let's go see him!" said Jimmy getting up, "Oww!"

Koki's computer starts beeping.

"Huh, that's strange," said Koki, "I'll catch up with you guys, later."

Aviva, Jimmy, and Brandon enter the garage, only to see the horses, but not the Kratt brothers.

"Huh," Aviva wondered, "Now where could they be?"

"Guys!" Koki called out, "Come quick!"

Aviva, Jimmy, and Brandon run back to the main room.

"What is it, Koki?" Brandon asked.

"The computers are picking up a sandstorm," said Koki showing a geographic picture of the sandstorm, "and it's heading towards us!"

"We have to get the brothers back," said Aviva.

_Meanwhile…_

The Kratt brothers are out looking for their mystery creature.

"Oh, it's got to be here somewhere," said Martin searching desperately.

Chris looks into a bush.

"Martin!" Chris called out, "I found our mystery creature!"

Martin runs to where Chris is looking.

"Wow," said Martin, "A plate-tailed gecko!"

"One of the many reptiles adapted for life in the desert," said Chris, "Just like its namesake, geckos have super awesome feet for climbing onto and surface."

"The way the gecko walks on the sand is kinda funny," said Martin, "Of course! You're doing that so that your feet don't burn! The opposing feet that stay raised cool off until the other feet can't stand much longer, then switching feet."

"Now that's an adaptation for living in the harsh desert," said Chris.

"I know, I think I'll name you…" said Martin who gets interrupted by an Asian viper.

The Asian viper sprang out from a nearby bush, catching the gecko and slithers off.

"Whoa!" said Chris in amazement, "That pit viper just caught the gecko right before you can name it, Martin."

Their Creature pods start ringing.

"Come in Kratt brothers!" shouted Koki.

"What is it, Koki?" Chris asked.

"You need to get back to the Tortuga, NOW!" Koki panicked, "A sandstorm is heading our way and you'll be swept away!"

"Huh?" said the brothers.

The sandstorm arrived and thee brothers are caught in the middle of it.

"AHHHHH" the brothers shouted.

"We need to get out of this storm, now!" said Chris.

"Let me look in my bag!" said Martin as he frantically digs through his bag for something to protect them from the sandstorm to make their trip back to the Tortuga, "Now, let's see. Flashlight, no… compass, no… checkers, no…"

"Find something, Martin!" Chris shouted.

"Hey! I found a blanket we can share!" said Martin as he pulls out what he thinks is a blanket.

"Uhh, Martin," said Chris worried, "That's no blanket! That's a…"

Martin accidentally mistook the parachute for blankets it got picked up by the wind, carrying both Chris and Martin with it.

"…PARACHUTE!" Chris shouted. It fades as the brothers travelled farther.

Back in the Tortuga, the team gets anxious.

"Oh, those two should be back by now!" said Aviva.

"I hope they do," said Jimmy.

"Koki, can you get a reading on where the Kratt brothers could be?" Brandon asked Koki.

"I'll try," said Koki who tries to pinpoint the brothers, "Huh, now that's funny, it says that the brothers are moving in a circle, as if they were flying."

"The storm must be causing a disruption to the communications," said Aviva, "We'll have to wait until the storm passes."

"I just hope the brothers will be fine," said Koki all worried.

The sandstorm passed and the bright sun glared over the torn up parachute. The Kratt brothers awaken and emerge from underneath.

"Whoa, now that's a storm," said Chris who just woke up.

"I'll say," said Martin, "We need to get back to the Tortuga now."

Their Creature pods ring and the Kratt brothers answered.

"Chris! Martin! You're alright!" Koki shouted in relief, "We've been trying to contact you but you didn't reply!"

"You guys are okay!" said Aviva in excitement.

"Yeah!" said Jimmy.

"Koki! Aviva! Jimmy! Ninja! Boy are we glad to hear from you!" said Martin in excitement, "We'll be heading right back to the Tortuga.

"Uh guys, that's not gonna be easy," said Aviva.

"Huh, I don't recognize this place," said Chris looking around, "Where's the Tortuga!?"

"You guys flew far away," said Koki showing the Kratt brothers their current location and how far away they are from the Tortuga, "Really far away. Like 200 miles away from us!"

"TWO HUNDRED MILES!?" the Kratt brothers panicked.

"We have to fly over to get them before the desert gets them," said Aviva.

"The Tortuga won't fly!" said Jimmy struggling to fly the Tortuga.

"I'm checking diagnostics," said Brandon on the monitor, "It appears that the sandstorm has lodged a lot of sand into the Tortuga. We have to clean it all out in order to fly the Tortuga."

"But that could take forever, even with the four of us working 24/7," said Aviva.

"There's no way the brothers can last long out in the desert," said Koki, "Even for a couple of days."

"Sorry guys," said Aviva, "You'll have to find a way to survive the harsh Mongolian desert until we can save you."

They hang up, leaving the Kratt brothers to figure out a way to get back to the Tortuga.

"Martin, we need to find a way to get back," said Chris, "If only we have some way to travel through this desert."

"Well, let's not be too hasty," said Martin.

"Huh?" Said Chris confused.

"Think about it, bro," said Martin, "The desert isn't completely inhabitable. There are ways live in the desert and a lot of Creatures we've seen have shown us how they adapt."

"Martin, you are a genius," said Chris.

"Now we need to think of a desert creature found in Mongolia that can help us travel across the desert," said Martin

"If I recall, back in the Australian Outback, we used thorny devil lizard powers to cross the desert," said Chris.

"Yeah, I remember," said Martin, "Too bad, though, that there are no Thornsly here in Mongolia."

"That's right," said Chris, "But, we need to get out of here, so that's a temporary measure."

"I know they use a specific creature to travel through the desert," said Martin.

"A creature built to live in the desert and last without water or food," said Chris.

"The camel!" said the Kratt brothers.

"The ships of the desert!" said Martin.

"That's it!" said Chris, "We can get Aviva to build a Bactrian camel Creature Power Suit!"

"And with camel powers, we can travel across the desert with ease!" said Martin with excitement.

"But first, we have to find one!" said the Kratt brothers.

Back at the Tortuga, everyone gets out scrapers and screwdrivers to remove sand interfering with the Tortuga.

"Oh, this will take forever," said Aviva.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, there's no easier and faster way to do this," said Koki.

"We can just blast the Tortuga with water," said Jimmy.

"Only we're in the desert," said Brandon, "There's no way we're gonna find enough water to rinse the entire Tortuga."

Jimmy has an idea, "Ahh, we don't need to rinse the entire Tortuga," Jimmy runs back into the Tortuga and comes back out with a bucket of tap water, "All we have to do is rinse the thrusters and modulators. That way, the Tortuga can still at least fly away to save the Kratt brothers." Jimmy puts down the bucket.

"Jimmy's right," said Aviva, "Even if we don't have enough water, we just need to make the Tortuga flyable to save Chris and Martin."

"Then let's get to it!" said Koki, "Only we have one bucket."

"No prob, Koki," said Jimmy, "I'll finish mine and you can have your turn." Jimmy picks up the bucket and chucks it at the Tortuga, only to find it empty, "Huh!? Where did all the water go!?" Jimmy looks up, only to be eye to eye with a male Bactrian camel, "GAAHHHH!"

"What is it Jimmy!?" said Aviva as she and everyone else checks what's going on.

"Whoa, a camel," said Koki.

"A Bactrian camel," said Brandon.

"What is a camel doing here and why did all the water disappear!?" said Jimmy, "I swore that I left the bucket of water in the shade so none of it evaporates!"

"Hehehe, I think that camel is the one that drank all your water," said Aviva chuckling.

"What!? No way, how can a camel drink so much water in one sitting?" said Jimmy.

"Camels can drink gallons of water in one sitting," said Brandon, "It's how they survive the harsh desert."

"Wow," said Jimmy in amazement, "But where does all that water go?"

"I bet all that water went into the camel's hump," said Koki.

"That's actually a myth," said Brandon, "The camel's hump is actually made up of fatty tissue."

"Hmm, all that fat concentrated into that one hump?" said Koki confused.

"Yeah, having all that fat distributed into the hump helps to minimize insulation so that the camel can survive the harsh desert.

"Cool," said Jimmy, "But how does it help the camel survive living in the desert?"

"Now that is a mystery," said Aviva, "If I can crack the code on how the Bactrian camel survives, I can send the Kratt brothers camel powers."

"Brilliant idea, Aviva!" said Koki.

"I'll need to get started on it, right away," said Aviva as she runs back inside the Tortuga.

"Well, gentlemen, looks like we have a lot a scraping to do," said Koki holding up the tools.

"Oh, alright," said Jimmy as he walks over to grab a chisel.

The Bactrian camel takes Jimmy's cap.

"Hey! That's mine!" said Jimmy as he desperately tries to get his cap back with no avail. He jumped in an attempt to grab it, and when he did, the camel had a firm tug, causing Jimmy fall back down, "Oww!"

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" said Koki checking up on Jimmy.

"That camel just stole my hat, and he won't let go," said Jimmy upset at the camel, "Doesn't he know that my cap ISN'T food!?"

"The camel may not be hungry," said Brandon, "Even though they can go for a week without water, they can last at least a month without food."

"So in other words, that camel isn't gonna eat Jimmy's cap," said Koki.

Jimmy stirs up and yells out, "GIVE…ME…BACK…MY…CAP!"

"Jimmy! You're startling him!" Brandon warned Jimmy, but is too late.

The camel spit at Jimmy, a dry spit, which knocks out Jimmy.

"Oww, what was that for?" said Jimmy.

"It's the camel's self-defense mechanism, spitting," said Brandon, "They have three levels of spit, and that first shot was a warning."

"Uhhh," said Jimmy, "Now I know what to call you: The Mad Hatter."

_Back with the Kratt brothers…_

The Kratt brothers are struggling to travel across the blazing desert; they even turned their shirts into turbans.

"Chris, we need to find a camel so that we can show to Aviva so that we can use camel powers," said Martin panting.

"All I can think of, now, is water," said Chris coughing and struggling to talk clearly, "Besides, Bactrian camels these days are so rare that they are dispersed throughout the desert."

Their Creature pods ring and they answer it to see Aviva.

"Hey guys," said Aviva, "Whoa, you two don't look so good. Are you hanging in there?"

"Almost, we need a way to get across the desert," said Martin.

"I know exactly what you need," said Aviva, "Camel powers!"

"Awesome! You read our minds!" said the Kratt brothers in excitement.

"So, you already made camel power disks?" Chris asked.

"No, still working on it," said Aviva, "I need to learn more about Bactrian camels in order to give you guys the ability to survive the harsh desert. All I need you guys to do is find one so that I can get to work."

"Awesome!" said the Kratt brothers.

Aviva hangs up and the Kratt brothers bump into something large. UMPH!

"What was that, Chris," said Martin temporarily unconscious.

Chris shakes his head and looks up to see a Bactrian camel.

"Martin, are we lucky or what!?" said Chris in excitement.

"Camels!" said the Kratt brothers.

They get up to see a herd of camels.

"A whole herd of Bactrian camels," said Chris.

"We have to call Aviva!" said Martin as he pulls out his Creature pod.

_Back at the Tortuga…_

Aviva is working on making the camel power disks. The main monitor rings and Aviva stops to answer it.

"Hi Aviva!" said Martin.

"Hey Martin," said Aviva, "Did you one?"

"Not one," said Chris, "many." Chris shows Aviva a herd of Bactrian camel.

"Wow, so many camels," said Aviva, "Can't you guys just hitch a ride on one?

"Well these camels are wild and they won't like it if we tried to mess with them," said Chris

"Okay," said Aviva, "But there's something that seems to be baffling me. How do they survive the harsh desert and what's with that hump?"

"Well, Aviva," said Chris, "For one thing, the camel's hump is where they store all their energy to last the desert."

"A lot of people believe that the hump stores water," said Martin, "But that is just pure myth. The hump actually contains fat, which the camel metabolizes to provide it with energy."

"So the camel's hump is what provides them with the boost of energy to travel the desert," said Aviva, "Got it."

Mad Hatter grunts in the background and the Kratt brothers heard him.

"Hmm, Aviva?" Chris asked, "Was that a camel in the background?"

Brandon enters the Tortuga, "You got that right, Chris. Glad you're okay."

"Ninja, you had a camel there, all along," said Chris, "Why don't you guys use that camel as a model, instead?"

"Well, Koki and I, unfortunately, have to make repairs on the Tortuga to make it functional, again," Brandon explained, "And Jimmy is having trouble getting his cap back from, what he named, Mad Hatter."

"Mad Hatter?" said Martin, "Now what kind of name is that? Name calling be left to the professional."

"Who? You?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"It's actually quite odd to see a camel that's alone," Brandon speculated, "Let alone stay in one spot as opposed to moving on."

"Mad Hatter seems to be acting quite strange," said Chris, "Maybe you guys should monitor him, to see what's up."

"You got it, Chris" said Brandon.

Martin hangs up his Creature pod.

"But come on, Koki," Jimmy begged, "I need to have my cap back!"

"No, Jimmy," said Koki, "You cannot use the tranquilizer just to get your hat back. Area 51 gave us strict orders to only use it to analyze, take samples, and collar them. Only if the camel acted too aggressive then we will have to tranquilize it for our own safety. Otherwise, no!"

"Aww," said Jimmy disappointed and then looked to Mad Hatter, "I will have my hat back!"

Mad Hatter spit at Jimmy, this time a big logy, on Jimmy's shirt.

"Really!?" said Jimmy frustrated.

"Jimmy, you need to be careful," said Brandon, "If you bother him one more time, he will let out the worst of all."

Jimmy gulped and retreated back into the Tortuga.

_Back with the Kratt brothers…_

"Well Jimmy seems to be having a moment with that camel," said Chris.

"Yeah, I'll show him who's better at giving creatures cool nicknames," said Martin, "Now, you are a female, so I think I'll call you S.S. Humpty Dumpty.

Chris gives Martin the weird outlook.

"What, it befits her," said Martin.

"Martin, I think the desert is making you lose yourself," said Chris as he moves on.

"Well, I think it's an awesome name," said Martin upset.

"Well, we better help Aviva by giving her more information about camels in order to make the ultimate desert dwellers," said Chris.

Two bottles of water appear out of nowhere next to the Kratt brothers.

"Wow!" said the Kratt brothers, "Thanks Jimmy!"

"It was me," said Brandon through their Creature pods, "Jimmy is still a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Well, at least some water will help us stay focus more," said Chris who drinks all the water.

"You said it," said Martin who also drinks all the water.

"Okay, back to the camels," said Chris who observes S.S. Humpty Dumpty with his Creature pod, "So, here's something that's very noticeable about the features of a camel. Long eyelashes to protect the eyes from airborne sand, nostrils that close shut to keep sand out of her nose, and big, padded feet to help them walk on the sand without sinking."

"Oh yeah," said Martin, "Camels are even-toed undulates and what makes this more special on the camel is that as they move, instead of their opposite legs moving simultaneously, like most four-legged creatures, the camel swings both legs on the same side to create a wide arc. This gives the camel what's known as locomotive efficiency."

"The ability to travel the most amount of distance with the least amount of expended energy," said Chris, "And check this out, camels can handle extreme temperature changes, something the desert is known for, which allows them keep travelling day and night."

Aviva pops up from their Creature pods, "Guys, these facts are amazing, no doubt about that. But the one thing that I'm struggling to figure out is how the camel's hump even works. All I know is that the camel's hump is made up of fat, not water."

"We'll get to that," said Chris as he uses his Creature Pod to analyze S.S. Humpty Dumpty's hump.

"Bactrian camels technically have two humps, compared to the Dromedary camel's one hump," said Martin.

"And their relatives like the llama, alpaca, guanaco, and vicuna don't even have humps," said Chris, "But what's going on in that hump?"

Chris looks at his Creature pod for the results, "I don't believe this, she is actually converting the fat in its hump into energy!"

"Hmm?" Aviva looked confused, "How does that provide the camel enough water to travel the desert for days?"

"You see, Aviva, as the camel metabolizes the fat, the fatty tissues convert in water, one gram for every gram," said Chris, "This is how the camel gets their water while travelling the desert."

"So the camel's hump isn't exactly made of water," said Aviva, "It is utilized as a water source."

"Exactly," said Chris.

"I'm almost finished with the camel features," said Aviva, "I'll let you guys know when they are ready."

Aviva hangs up.

"Awesome!" said the Kratt brothers.

Aviva starts finishing up on the Creature power disks back at the Tortuga.

"Alright, the disks are ready!" said Aviva as she chucks the Creature Power disks to the teleporter, "Jimmy! Heads Up!"

Instead of Jimmy, Brandon takes control of the teleporter and zaps the Creature Power disks to Chris and Martin.

"Oh, sorry, babe," said Aviva, "I'm guessing Jimmy is still trying to get his cap back."

Outside, Jimmy managed to get a hold of the tranquilizer dart gun and aims at Mad Hatter.

"Don't worry, Cappy," said Jimmy very desperate, "I'll get you back!"

"AHAA!" said Koki as she snatches the dart gun from Jimmy.

"But Koki…" said Jimmy all saddened and upset.

"No buts," said Koki, "We are under strict orders by Area 51 and we will follow their orders!"

Jimmy groans in annoyance.

Back with the Kratt brothers, they receive their Creature Power disks and insert them into their Creature Power suits.

"Awesome," said Chris, "Now we have to touch one to activate."

"Hey S.S. Humpty Dumpty," said Martin asking the camel, "Can we touch you to activate our Creature Power suits?"

S.S. Humpty Dumpty spits at them in response.

"Well, obviously, she won't let us near her enough to touch her," said Chris, "We need another way."

"I got it," said Martin, "Bactrian camels shed their thick coats. All we have to do is find some."

And he picks up some and both brothers touch it and press the button on the Creature Power suits, shouting "Activate Creature Power suits!"

Chris and Martin turn into exact copies of a Bactrian camel with features like body temperature control and a fuel tank.

"Alright!" shouted the Wild Kratts as they travel across the desert with the rest of the Bactrian camel herd.

_Back at the Tortuga…_

"Man, that Mad Hatter has been staying there for some time, now," said Koki.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Aviva asked.

"One thing's for sure, he has my cap!" said Jimmy as he tries to attempt to get his cap, only to be stopped by Brandon.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do but wait until he decides to drop your cap,"said Brandon.

Jimmy groaned in frustration, "I thought I would never feel the same without my cap," he pulls out a few pictures of his moments with his cap, "We had so much precious time together."

The rest of the team felt bad for him.

_Back with the Kratt brothers…_

"Wow, having camel powers makes the journey across the desert whole lot easier," said Chris.

"Yeah, but look at how much or humps are shrinking," said Martin, "That means we only have a restrictive amount of fuel before we completely gas out."

The Kratt brothers noticed some of the Bactrian camels are getting weary.

"Uhh Chris," said Martin all worried, "I think our energy reserves are gonna drop quicker than we estimated."

"Why so, bro?" Chris asked.

Both the Kratt brothers and the Bactrian camel herd heard howling from a pack of Eurasian wolves.

"Yikes!" said Martin in a panic, "Wolves!"

"Eurasian wolves," said Chris, "One of the Bactrian camel's main predators. They can easily run down a camel over long distance without tiring out even with a full tank."

"We better get moving," said Martin running along with the rest of the herd.

"Right back at yah, bro," said Chris following along.

The pack of Eurasian wolves appears in the scene, chasing down the herd.

"Wow, these camel legs are great for locomotive efficiency," said Martin, "Swinging these long legs at a long arc is really helping with keeping our energy reserves from dropping dramatically. And these wide toe-pads are great for walking on sand, similar to Avalanche's wide feet for walking on snow and Splash-claw's for walking on water."

"I'll say," said Chris, "Camels can run at burst of speeds of up to 40 mph, but can only sustain speeds of up to 25 mph. These wolves, however, are relentless hunters. They know that the more the camel runs, the more energy they spend, and their goal is to keep running down the herd until one camel eventually runs out of gas."

"Let's hope we're not the first to lose energy to keep running," said Martin.

Just as the wolves gain on them, another sandstorm erupts toward them out of nowhere. The wolves cannot see through the sand storm and retreat from getting agitated by the sand.

"Wow, I don't believe this," said Chris, "The same sandstorm that nearly cost our lives saved us as well."

"Boy do I feel more comfortable than before in this storm," said Martin, "Long eyelashes to keep sand out of our eyes and nostrils that stay shut to prevent sand from getting in; all we have to do now is stay with the herd to get out of this storm."

"I'm following," said Chris as he and Martin follow the herd.

_Back at the Tortuga…_

"Am I going crazy or is this desert about to snow according to our weather satellite?" said Koki.

"Wow, I never thought a desert snows," said Aviva, "I thought deserts are hot, dry habitats with very little life."

"Actually, that's a misconception," said Brandon, "Deserts actually have extreme temperature ranges with little precipitation, but plenty of biodiversity."

"So any environment with extreme temperature ranges and little rain is considered a desert, huh," said Aviva.

"Hmm? What is Jimmy building outside?" said Koki looking out the window.

Jimmy is building an ice sculpture of his cap while watching Mad Hatter still holding onto his cap.

"I think Jimmy is losing his," Aviva suggested.

"You think?" said Koki.

"Babe, is there any way you can use your ninja skills to sneak behind Mad Hatter and retrieve Jimmy's cap?" Aviva asked, "I'm worried sick about Jimmy."

"Unfortunately, even with their large humps, they can easily see from behind," said Brandon, "Sneaking up on them would be impossible. Plus, if I spooked him, he would most likely tail off with Jimmy's cap, worsening the situation."

"Poor Jimmy," said Aviva.

_Back with the Kratt Brothers…_

"Well, that run from the wolves definitely dropped our energy reserves," said Chris.

"We're gonna need some water in order get enough energy to head back to the Tortuga," said Martin looking at the coordinates, "We're only halfway there."

"I just wished it rained instead of snowing," said Chris, "How can we get our water from snow?"

The Kratt brothers watch as S.S. Humpty Dumpty and the rest of the herd gobble up chunks of snow.

"Wait, hold on," said Martin, "You're eating snow? Wouldn't that be fatal?"

"I guess it's the only way to do it," said Chris as he tries to eat snow, only to get brain freeze.

Martin laughs at him hysterically only to follow up later.

_Back at the Tortuga…_

"I…CAN'T…TAKE IT…ANYMORE!" Jimmy frantic, "I… NEED…MY…CAP…BACK!"

Aviva, Koki, and Brandon desperately tried to restrain him with no avail.

"Jimmy! Calm down!" said Aviva, "We'll get your cap back!"

"But you didn't!" Jimmy shouted.

Koki tries to reason with him.

"We cannot hurt Mad Hatter in the process," said Koki, "He's endangered and he'll eventually drop your cap…"

"But I can't take it anymore!" said Jimmy free of their grasp, "I have to get it back!"

Jimmy runs out of the Tortuga.

"Follow him," said Brandon as he, Aviva, and Koki chase after Jimmy.

Upon exiting the Tortuga, Mad Hatter finally drops Jimmy's cap and up ahead, Chris and Martin made it back with the rest of the herd.

"They made it!" said Aviva, "My camel invention really worked, afterall."

Jimmy takes advantage of the situation and runs to retrieve is cap.

"Oh my sweet cap," said Jimmy hugging and stroking his cap, "I promise we'll never separate ever again."

"So this is Mad Hatter," said Chris, "The one who relentlessly kept Jimmy's cap for so long."

"Yup," said Brandon, "That's him."

"But why did he stay for so long?" Martin wondered.

Mad Hatter crouches down to start bellowing and hitting his tail to the back of his hump. S.S. Humpty Dumpty took interest in him and approaches him.

"Of course, the mating ritual," said Chris, "Males will claim a spot and wait for females to arrive so they can attract them."

"Impressive," said Aviva.

"I'll say," said Koki.

"The most important thing is that we learned so much about camels," said Martin, "Like how their hump works and how they can live in a desert."

"Whelp, all we know is that will Creature-venturing," said Chris.


End file.
